<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seperation by paperpaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920114">Seperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpaws/pseuds/paperpaws'>paperpaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpaws/pseuds/paperpaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has been in jail for a few months now, and after weeks of only Tommy coming to visit him, finally someone new arrives. George, Dream's lover from when he was a free man, comes to see him. The first visits are awkward and silent, but as George comes more and more regularly, Dream struggles with emotions as he's once again pulled to George, even though the other man has moved on and no longer loves Dream as he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First DNF fanfic. It's going to be longer!  i hope u guys enjoy</p><p>chapters with smut will be labeled as such</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of flowing lava was pretty much all Dream listened to nowadays. If he listened close enough, he could hear musical tones, melodies, notes and songs in it. Something besides the creaks of the jail. In one book he had that he used to keep track of the days, tally marks lined the pages, and from what he could tell, today was another day that Tommy would come to visit. The interaction with a human being was nice, but half the time he wanted to strangle the blond boy. He was annoying, constantly rubbing it in Dream's face that <em>he</em> was free while Dream was stuck in this hellish prison. <br/><br/>Redstone clicked around him, and he saw the netherite gate that separated from the landing pad go up. Tommy was here. He watched as the lava around him slowly disappeared, but instead of the skinny boy standing on the other side of the lava lake, someone else was there. Wearing heavy, shimmering armour and a pair of white glasses on his head, stood George. Dream's breath caught in his throat. George, his beautiful George, hadn't visited him since he was thrown in here, and he had long ago stopped hoping to see him again.</p><p>George stepped onto the bridge, and the pistons whirled to life and carried him across the still bubbling lava. Dream felt his heart contract as he came closer. What was he doing here now? What did he want?<br/><br/>As he stepped onto the platform, George simply looked at Dream, taking in his now thinner form. <br/><br/>"Dream."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter goes out to my boyfriend who convinced me to tell him my a03 username then proceed to read all of my gay smut fanficiton while on call to me &lt;3 you got turned on too, aidan. see you in hell.</p><p>--</p><p>the last half goes out to my girlfriend </p><p>me, writing a letter to her: just wrote an entire page of straight writing<br/>her: thought you were gonna say smut<br/>me, pulling out my chromebook: good idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream."<br/>
<br/>
The tone wasn't a question, George recognized Dream, even without his mask and armour, his once muscular frame now thin and frail. Dream stood there in silence, taking in George with hungry eyes. The netherite fence lowered, and George stepped over into Dream's living quarters. <br/>
<br/>
"Nice place you've got." George said, glancing at the few items he had. A chest, mostly filled with books, a tub for washing himself, and a dark green bed, the sheets and blankets in a pile. <br/>
<br/>
"Why now?" Dream asked, ignoring George's comment. "It's been months." He said, his voice aching. George looked at the ground, shifting his weight between his two feet. He looked awkward, uncomfortable. This wasn't how Dream expected their first meeting would go. When he was first locked away, he imagined George coming to visit him every night, laying in the obsidian cube together, letting Dream fall asleep to the sound of another living person. Instead, as the days ticked away, the only images that came to him were George standing beside the others who surrounded him, anger on their faces, but only disappointment on Geroge's. It hurt more than he could have ever imagined. <br/>
<br/>
"I've been busy." Geroge replied, leaning against one of the obsidian walls. "It's busy out there." <br/>
<br/>
Dream swallowed nervously, too afraid to ask what changes have been happening out under the sun. How had the server changed without him? What was left of his legacy, however, twisted and traumatized it may have been. <br/>
<br/>
"I missed you." Dream's voice cracked, his quiet and dangerous exterior was wearing thin after these lonely months. "I've thought about you a lot."<br/>
<br/>
George glanced at the bookshelf that stood in one corner. "What's that?" He asked.<br/>
<br/>
Dream felt something in him twist. George was ignoring him. <br/>
<br/>
"Half of them are novels Sam gives me, some are my journals." He replied. "Tommy gives me things to write about, or I write about random things or doodle little drawings."<br/>
<br/>
"How wholesome." George said, his voice cold. <br/>
<br/>
"I know I did a lot of damage-" <br/>
"You didn't just <em>damage</em>the server, Dream, you destroyed all of our lives. We're healing from you. We're healing from things you did." Geroge interrupted Dream, his voice growing loud. <br/>
<br/>
Dream fell silent. A bandaid wouldn't fix the wound he had left. He had written that in one of his journals. Which volume? How many had he filled with endless ranting?</p><p>George stood up, grabbing his axe.</p><p>"This was a mistake visiting you." He said, exiting the obsidian cage.  He didn't turn back as he crossed the stone bridge, and Dream watched him disappear behind a curtain of flowing lava. <br/>
<br/>
Sitting back on his bed, Dream put his face in his hands. Was that the final time he'd ever see George? His back as he walked away? The cold tone in his voice?<br/>
<br/>
Was that it?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>of course that isnt the end dream this fanfiction still has like 15 chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>